SpongeCock HighPants
|writer = Rocky Lobster |directed = |animate = |title card = Rocky Lobster |previous = "Babysitter Fatrick" |next = "Shitward's Surgery" }} 'SpongeCock HighPants '''is a Season 1 episode of ''Life in Bikini Bottom. It is rated TV-14-DLV and PG-13. Characters *SpongeCock SquarePants *Fatrick Star *Pissing Pearl *Assy Cheeks *Drug Dealer *Gory the Snail Synopsis After SpongeCock is having too many troubles in his life, he starts smoking weed. Plot SpongeCock is coming home from a hard day selling drugs at the Krusty Kock. He comes home to see that Gory has made a mess in his bedroom. He spots condoms, a dildo, and a bra. It turns out Gory had sex with another snail. SpongeCock is stressed because he has to clean this up after he had a very hard and long day at work. He then checks on Fatrick, who clogged the toilet after forgetting to flush after his ginormous 3:00 crap. SpongeCock then decided that he has to do everything, so he starts to do it. Our whole universe was in a G and PG state Then nearly fourteen billion years ago was inappropriate, wait Fatrick shit a stool, Shitward began to drool They invented crap that rules We built a great, great wall (we started cursing) Shit, titties bursting, unraveling the coercing This is Life in Bikini Bottom! PG-13! After 3 hours, he is finally done, so he decides to kick back and watch some porn. However, Fatrick yells at SpongeCock to get him more ice cream cake. SpongeCock tells Fatrick to get his own, but Fatrick says that he's too lazy to, so SpongeCock has to do it AGAIN. After a week of this, he is pissed off and depressed because he's not getting any respect. He then swerves over to the Krusty Kock in his motorcycle and watches relaxes there. He also does some research and sees that marijuana (or weed) can make him relaxed. However, he can't find any, despite being a drug dealer. Later that next day, SpongeCock is hanging out with Fatrick Star at the back of the Krusty Kock when SpongeCock spots leftover weed near the dirty garbage. SpongeCock decides to try some to get high and overall help his depression. Suddenly, Fatrick spots the weed as well causing both of them to race to it. SpongeCock gets to the weed first leaving Fatrick in the dust, and quickly runs home. At his sucky pineapple, SpongeCock tries some weed and instantly feels high. SpongeCock forgets about his depression and hijacks a boat that was driving near his mailbox. After doing this, SpongeCock decides to pick up some chicks, starting with Pissing Pearl, swerving like a badass. SpongeCock drives to Pissing Pearl's place and asks her to get into the car. Pissing Pearl does what he says and jumps into the car, overly pissing herself out of excitement. Little does SpongeCock know that Fatrick will get revenge for SpongeCock getting the weed first. Once SpongeCock reaches Assy's place, Assy jumps into the car as well and everyone rides in the boat smelling piss from Pissing Pearl. While SpongeCock drives down to his place, Fatrick jumps in front of the boat, causing the boat to instantly malfunction and stop driving. Fatrick then jumps onto SpongeCock, crushing SpongeCock, making Pissing Pearl and Sandy run away. Once SpongeCock admits that he will do anything, Fatrick asks for some weed causing SpongeCock to find a drug dealer down the streets. Thanks to Fatrick, SpongeCock has to find the drug dealer or Fatrick will continue to torture SpongeCock. Once SpongeCock finds a drug dealer in a shady alley, SpongeCock buys 5 pounds of weed for a decent price. SpongeCock then walks all the way to Fatrick's rock and gives Fatrick the weed. Category:Life in Bikini Bottom Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob fanon Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:2017